


It Happened One night

by jewelswrites_ish



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Sam Wilson Angst, Sam Wilson OS, Sam Wilson one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 16:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewelswrites_ish/pseuds/jewelswrites_ish
Summary: After losing a loved one, reader spirals into a deep hole with Sam Wilson trying to help...





	It Happened One night

Notes: this one is full of angst and it hurt to write this one out. One shot was inspired by [this post](https://creativepromptsforwriting.tumblr.com/post/177133792091/prompt-406). Hope y’all enjoy! As always, likes/reblogs are amazing; comments are amaze-balls!

* * *

The house was no longer a home; it hadn’t been for a few weeks. No words were said except the occasional ‘Are you okay?’, ‘Do you need anything?’ and ‘I’m going to the store, I’ll be back.’ The words were always muttered by Sam Wilson so soft and sorrowful, always directed to his wife - a woman who had been in his life even before he was in the military. In fact, though not high school sweethearts, they had been in many classes together. Needless to say, they were inseparable.

That was until Sam met Steve Rogers - Captain America - and became a fugitive. The two argued for weeks on end regarding Sam’s ‘employment’ with the Avengers. With arguments like ‘you’re going to get yourself killed’ and ‘you’re not superhuman like them’, no matter the plea, it was struck down. Even after revealing the news of Sam’s new role as a father, Sam chose to accompany Steve in a mission.

Getting out of bed that morning was harder than the last. Sam had already crawled out of bed hours prior, stating he would be headed to the gym and would return with breakfast. Nothing was said as he closed the door, his whispered declaration of love ignored.

By the time she had felt enough strength to get up, Sam had been home but kept his distance. He had become a hermit in his own living room only getting up to take care of daily chores. Y/N paid no attention whenever he’d bring food or a glass of water to check up on her. She thought Sam would leave her side by now and whisk away to save more people and destroy more structures. But Sam stayed in the home despite the black cloud looming over.

Bare feet touched the cool vinyl tile, adjusting to the feel before Y/N slowly lifted herself from the bed. Creaking the door open wide enough to peek into the hallway, she ensured it was safe to recoil in the bathroom where she planned to take a hot bath. Careful footsteps made their way closer to her destination until they were halted.

The door was open.

Y/N allowed Sam to stay in the house under one condition, he’d keep the door closed and its contents untouched and hidden.

Frozen where she was, her breath was suddenly stuck somewhere between her chest, sinking lower. Her body began to shake as her head miraculously turned, her gaze falling upon the rocking chair; the stuffed teddy bear posed on it. She wasn’t sure how she ended up in the room - she had no recollection of walking in - but she suddenly found herself hovering over the empty crib, clutching onto the green blanket, tears spilling onto it.

“Y/N?” Sam heard the sobs clear as day. At first he assumed it was the television while he washed his dishes until he realized the TV was off. Sprinting up the stairs, Sam stopped at the room. “Shit, Y/N, I’m so sorry. I forgot to close the door.” Hesitantly he took a step forward, stopping when an empty bottle was thrown his way.

“You don’t get to come in here,” Y/N protested, a scolding finger pointed toward him. “You chose them over us; this isn’t your room.”

“Y/N please, I had no choice,” Sam begged.

“No! You could have walked away!” Voice cracked, the tears continued to stream. It was the first time in weeks Y/N spoke and in a sense it almost felt foreign. “We needed you and you chose them over your family.”

“And I have regretted that decision every single damn day. Isn’t that payment enough?” he fought, finally entering the room. But Y/N was adamant about Sam’s presence in the room; she pushed back against him, desperate to get him out. Sam, much stronger than she remembered, used the wall to keep himself in the room; no matter what she said, they both lost their child.

“Get out!” Y/N yelled, striking his chest, growing tired by the second. Finally Sam wrapped his arms around her, holding tightly.

“I fucked up, I’m sorry,” he whispered to her as her sobs grew louder.

Seconds turned into minutes and minutes felt like hours before Y/N’s sobs subsided. Wiping her tear stained face, she rose to her feet, avoiding eye contact with her husband.

“I want a divorce.”


End file.
